Kyouyasempai's Morning Greeting
by anacoana
Summary: Kyouya loves the morning greeting his family gives him, even if he'll never admit it.


Kyouya's mornings were fairly simple. Wake up, get dressed in the clean uniform a maid had put out, go downstairs and silently eat breakfast with his father and siblings while ignoring the glares and looks his father sent his way that said as clearly as a neon sign that compared to his older brothers, Kyouya was _nothing_.

After that Kyouya would wash up, take his bag from a maid, and then be chauffeured to school.

Kyouya smiled slightly as he looked out the window. His house may be where he lived, but even though he would never admit it, his home was school, in the Host Club. His family was there.

He would never truly admit this, but he even liked the every-morning greeting from his family. Kyouya hadn't realized how much he liked it, even _needed _it or the whole day would feel off, until he had gotten the flu for the first time in his life last week.

This was Kyouya's second day back at school, and he had never loved it more. As per his routine, Kyouya got out at school, checked in at homeroom, then went to the library. After spending about a quarter of an hour on the club's finances, Kyouya got up to retrieve a book.

As he was in front of the bookshelf looking, Kyouya heard the pounding of feet and felt two people hug him tightly around the waist from either side, heads on his chest. "Hi Mommy!" The two infamous twins of the school cried.

"Hello Hikaru, hello Kaoru." Kyouya greeted solemnly right before someone jumped onto his back, forcing him to throw his arms out against the bookshelf to stay upright.

"_Mommy!_" A joyful voice almost squealed right next to his ear.

Kyouya braced himself with one hand while using the other to push his glasses back up with a sigh. "_Hello _Tamaki."

"Good morning Kyouya-sempai." Haruhi greeted warmly, coming up to stand on his left.

The Shadow King nodded to her, glad that at least one person wasn't jumping on him. "Good morning Haruhi."

Mori-sempai silently came up on the glasses-clad 16-year-old, and Honey-sempai clamored off Mori-sempai's shoulders and onto the Shadow King's shoulders to hug his head tightly and sing-song childishly, "Good morning Mommy!"

"Good morning Honey-sempai." Kyouya responded, returning a silent nod of greeting to Honey-sempai's strong but silent constant companion.

Uncomfortably aware of the fact that he still had a 16-year-old clinging to his back, two 15-year-olds hugging him around the waist and a 17-year-old hugging his head, the Shadow King of the Host Club demanded, "All of you get off me." When no one moved to do so, his voice got scarier. "_Now_."

A moment of silence, then Tamaki said, "Daddy thinks everyone should obey Mommy." Groans from the other three, but Hikaru and Kaoru detached themselves, and Honey-sempai climbed back onto Mori-sempai.

However, Tamaki himself did not move.

"Tamaki…" Kyouya said, warning his idiotic best friend.

"But Daddy is _allowed _to hug Mommy!" The moron defended.

"Daddy had better get off me, or Mommy is going to hit Daddy."

Tamaki slithered off Kyouya and stared at him for a full 20 seconds, bottom lip pouting and trembling, before bursting into full out tears. "_Mommy hates Daddy!_"

Kyouya heaved a sigh and pushed his glasses back in place as the leader of the Host Club slid to the floor, still crying. "Tamaki, I have known you since middle school. I passed through the waters of hate long ago, and am now in the land of resignation and acceptance. And since I know that you're too stupid to understand that, it means I don't hate you."

Tamaki instantly brightened. "Really?" When Kyouya gave a short nod, the King brightened and leapt up to hug his best friend. "Yay! Happy family!"

Then the bell rang and they all headed off to class, Kyouya with a faint smile on his face. Even though he had never pictured himself being in high school as the mommy to two devilish, rambunctious twins, a grounded and sensible commoner, an incredibly sweet and cute 17-year-old and a stoic, silent but protective boy, all with his best friend as the daddy, Kyouya was very glad his family had come into existence.

Of course, he would never tell them so, except on his deathbed. And knowing Tamaki and the others, they would all be together even then.

But it wasn't like Kyouya would terribly mind.

~~~~~~~~~  
>God I would love to be part of a group as tight as the Host Club... constructive criticism please! Reviews and flames are loved equally. ^^<p> 


End file.
